Vivre la vie sans l'amour
by ershigal-ell
Summary: rivisitazione dell'episodio "partners" secondo il mio punto di vista. Una compagnia poco gradita e una missione snervante porteranno Starscream a conoscere un pò più da "vicino" la sua attuale compagna di avventure. AirachnidxStarscream, PWP, non-con.


**Titolo:** Viv(r)e la vie sans l'amour

**Fandom:** Transformers Prime

**Rating:** vm 18

**Conteggio parole: **4747

**Personaggi/Coppia:** Airachnid, Starscream

**Promt:** [Transformers Prime] Airachnid/Starscream, il colore della tentazione

**Avvertimenti:** what if, oneshot, lemon, contenuti forti, introspettivo, noir

**Note:** non so perchè ho scritto questa storia. Forse l'episodio "compagni" è quello che mi ha dato di più l'incentivo... visto che nella versione italiana (mi sa per via del doppiaggio) mi è parso che a momenti a Starscream piacesse essere dominato da una donna. Vaneggiamenti da fan forse, però è stata una mia impressione. Senza contare che già di suo Starscream è piuttosto ambiguo a partire dal fisico femmineo e da certe scenette piuttosto singolari.

Airachnid tra le altre cose è ambigua anche nella versione originale con il suo "we talk" e in più di una occasione ha dimostrato interesse per esemplari della sua stessa specie (e non) sia del suo stesso sesso che di quello opposto al suo. Ad ogni modo, questo che segue è una rivisitazione dell'episodio "partners" dove ci metto pesantemente di mio con un background di mia invenzione (riguardo la storia delle "creatrici" è una mia invenzione e ho voluto così spiegare la presenza di maschi e femmine sul pianeta Cybertron. Visto che ho trovato la storia canonica molto a libera interpretazione e poco chiara). Consiglio la lettura quindi solo a chi se la sente giusto per precauzione. Non credo contenga scene disgustose ma ritengo tutta la storia piuttosto _strana_. Ps: il titolo della fanfic mi è stato ispirato dall'omonima canzone di Kelly Joyce.

**Warning!**Contiene: robo-sex, oral-sex. Se non amate il genere astenetevi.

Il viola.

Un colore ambiguo nato dall'unione del rosso e del blu, destinato il più delle volte a ricoprire cariche tutt'altro che piacevoli per persone tutt'altro che affidabili. Ambigue appunto.

Una cromatura che non conosce ne amore ne odio, ma che in compenso sa giocare d'astuzia e sa cogliere le giuste opportunità quando si presentano al suo cospetto.

Per uno strano istinto naturale – o forse errore di programmazione – Starscream detestava con tutto se stesso quel colore indecifrabile.

Forse perchè un po' lui stesso si identificava con qualcosa di poco chiaro – aveva speso secoli in una guerra tra Autobot e Decepticon che in fin dei conti sentiva non appartenergli fino in fondo – e un po' perchè ne era costantemente circondato.

Dalle cromature aggressive dei suoi fedeli soldati, fino a quelle più timide presenti nell'argentea corazza di Lord Megatron, si poteva tranquillamente dire che a tutti gli effetti, il viola – ambiguo, subdolo, doppiogiochista, _letale_ – fosse un colore che dava una certa nausea all'ex comandante dei cieli di Cybertron.

Il colore nero tuttavia la faceva da padrone nel luogo in cui al momento si trovava. Accolto come una benedizione dallo stesso titano, quel colore spento e cupo gli impediva di pensare troppo con la testa colma di mille pensieri funesti.

Le pesanti ombre che lo scafo dell'antica nave Decepticon stagliava su di lui, erano così scure da andare a coprire la luce dei suoi occhi rossi riducendoli a due piccoli e stanchi lumicini.

Solo il suono era l'elemento più predominante di tutto l'ambiente, e lui stesso poteva percepire quale fastidio provasse nel sentire come i propri passi echeggiassero a lungo per quel dedalo di vie e cunicoli inghiottiti dalle tenebre.

Il seeker sbuffò nel percepire come uno dei suoi stessi tacchi alti avesse provocato altro inutile rumore sulla banchina metallica che stava attraversando, ma nulla era in confronto al rumore che provocava la sua compagna a qualche metro di distanza da dove camminava lui ora.

I passi di Airachnid somigliavano molto a dei lievi colpi sul metallo percepibili unicamente ad un orecchio molto affinato o ben programmato. Le sue sei zampe accompagnavano quelle snelle e ufficiali – due e solo due per carità, le sue gambe – lungo i vicoli del relitto sommerso nella crosta terrestre con la stessa delicatezza di un ragno che tesse la sua tela.

Un suono decisamente sottile e ancor più fastidioso dei boati prodotti dai tacchi di Starscream, perchè sostanzialmente ambiguo e poco chiaro proprio come la femmina che lo stava precedendo.

Di Airachnid, l'ex secondo in comando di Megatron – ora tale carica era affidata a quella subdola femmina – e tutti i ricordi che aveva di lei iniziavano direttamente durante la grande guerra civile che distrusse il loro mondo natio eoni or sono. Non sapeva nulla di ciò che combinava prima della guerra – voci sparse tra i soldati la identificavano come una femmina piuttosto influente – ma era una vecchia conoscenza del loro signore e padrone e questo in teoria bastava a farne un'alleata.

In teoria appunto, già il fatto che Airachnid l'avesse sostituito nel suo ruolo per volontà dello stesso Megatron infastidiva il seeker di non poco.

Digrignando i denti trattenne per se un ennesimo sbuffo, continuando ad osservare a fatica tra le ombre la compagna despota zampettare per i corridoi ansiosa di arrivare alla meta. Sapeva già quale amara sorpresa sarebbe andata incontro la femmina, tuttavia avrebbe pregustato il momento in cui tutta la sua sicurezza sarebbe svanita da quella sua faccia arrogante e presuntuosa.

E sogghignare per Starscream – li in quelle ombre che divoravano apparentemente qualsiasi forma di ambiguità, compresa la sua – non era mai stato così facile.

"_Cos'è questa storia?!"_

come volevasi dimostrare, una volta superato l'ennesimo angolo il volto eternamente giovane e sicuro di Airachnid, mutò per poche frazioni di secondi in una espressione alquanto sorpresa nel trovarsi di fronte la strada bloccata da... uno spesso muro di roccia formatasi nel tempo da ere geologiche incalcolabili.

Megatron li aveva mandati in missione assieme non senza una giusta causa.

Mentre sorrideva interiormente, il seeker rimembrò che omettere certe informazioni su antichi artefatti Decepticon – qualunque balla avesse usato – di fronte al suo Lord sarebbe equivalso ad una condanna a morte sicura. La scusa vincente era che lo scafo in questione si era rotto in due tronconi disperdendo il carico ufficiale nello spazio siderale, mentre la realtà effettiva era un'altra ma di cui Airachnid aveva sospettato fin dal principio. E per tal motivo, ecco che l'ex gladiatore aveva spedito entrambi in missione una volta che la sua vecchia conoscenza aveva percepito tra le varie frequenze sonore l'antico segnale di aiuto della nave perduta. Sicuramente anche per tenere d'occhio il suo ex secondo in comando ormai privo di qualunque tipo di fiducia – Megatron provava pazienza verso i propri sottoposti questo era vero, ma non per chi tentava di ucciderlo – lasciandolo nelle amorevoli mani della sua secolare _amica_.

"Dov'è l'altro pezzo della nave, Starscream?!"

per quanto le ombre riuscivano ad oscurare le fiamme ardenti negli occhi del Decepticon maschio, nulla riuscivano con i prepotenti occhi della vedova nera.

Un colore così forte e ambiguo, simile in una maniera sconcertante al viola seppur di tonalità più allegra e strafottente, da dare fastidio al titano dalle cromature argentate danneggiate nel tempo e dalle troppe botte subite da un padrone fin troppo adirato.

"Oh... non te l'avevo detto prima? Il carico è andato perso nello spazio per sempre! Fattene una_ ragio-_"

"A me sembra che il segnale sia forte e chiaro invece. O era tua intenzione teneri quella reliquia per fini personali, hm?!"

soppressa velocemente una espressione facciale disdicevole – per lei si intende – in favore di un ritorno sfacciato di un sorriso ben più odioso, Airachnid colse impreparato Starscream che smise di sogghignare interiormente per tirare fuori una smorfia adirata e veritiera.

Già seccato di trovarsi all'interno di un relitto senza nome e senza equipaggio alla ricerca di qualcosa che fisicamente non c'era – e questo lo aveva già spiegato sia a lei che al loro glorioso padrone prima della partenza, lui secoli fa aveva già scandagliato il relitto non trovando _ufficialmente_ nulla – questa volta non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo irritato e pesantemente rumoroso per tutta quella sua insistenza.

"Io non voglio tenermi nulla per me, Airachnid! Te l'ho già detto _dannata strega_ che quel segnale è morto!"

"Oh si... morto come il nostro stesso padrone vero? Dimmi caro, non dev'essere stata una buona idea conservare l'energon oscuro per conto proprio... o forse mi sto sbagliando?!"

a quel punto dell'aspra discussione, una espressione incredula e sconcertata al tempo stesso bisognava concederla al seeker destituito. Forse la sua espressione facciale fu così sconvolta per la sorpresa di sapere come quella femmina sapesse – si, esattamente quel tipo di conoscenza – delle sue malefatte passate talmente poco comode che gli avrebbero sicuramente avvalso occhiate di sdegno da ogni Decepticon esistente oltre che da ripetuti tentativi di assassinio nei suoi confronti, perchè Airachnid sorrise maggiormente per aver colpito il bersaglio con così tanta slealtà a quella faccia stravolta di stupore.

Erroneamente, Starscream aveva creduto che il senso dell'onore di Megatron lo avrebbe portato a non rivelare praticamente a nessuno i _disguidi _che avevano caratterizzato il loro rapporto secolare negli ultimi tempi. Eppure se Airachnid sapeva addirittura di quel piccolo – scomodo – particolare, voleva dire che per il loro Lord l'ex secondo in comando non valeva decisamente più _nulla_.

Tenersi per se il letale energon oscuro, strappato ad un passo dal cuore del loro stesso padrone – gesto che eccitò lo stesso Starscream – per puri fini personali di conquista si era rivelato nel tempo un epico piano di... disfatta totale.

"Come fai a saperlo...?"

pronunciò quelle parole con ancora una espressione sconvolta in volto – tanto da rallegrare ulteriormente la vedova nera in un sorriso ben più compiaciuto – mentre chi sapeva si limitò a lapidarlo ulteriormente con una frase che più ambigua, nel verso senso della parola, non poteva esistere.

"_Noi due parliamo, sai?!"_

Parlare...

un concetto davvero ignoto nel vocabolario cibernetico del seeker frustrato. Mai in quei bui secoli dall'inizio della guerra fratricida in cui persino Dio in persona era morto prima di vergogna e poi di dolore, lui e Megatron non avevano scambiato chiacchiere nel vero senso del termine.

Mai e poi mai, il carismatico leader dei Decepticon aveva osato rivolgersi a lui in modo più stretto e personale come un alleato fedele vorrebbe essere trattato con degno riguardo.

Era come se dai tempi dell'incarcerazione di quel vile codardo di Sentinel Prime nelle cupe prigioni di Kaon – pericolosa capitale dei Decepticon – ad opera dello stesso Starscream, tutto l'interesse di Megatron per lui si fosse spento poco a poco.

Poi per tutta la sua lunga vita, questi episodi di sufficienza lo avevano reso un individuo frustrato senza sapere cosa desiderare realmente se non forse un minimo di riconoscimento.

Poi ecco che arriva lei, e tutto ciò che Starscream aveva faticosamente costruito inevitabilmente andava a _puttane_.

La sua rabbia per questo, che trasudò come un serpente strisciante nelle sue sibilate parole successive, era altamente giustificata per la piega che stava prendendo tutta la sceneggiata.

"_Vorrei tanto sapere in che modo..."_

Il desiderio del soldato alato era prettamente genuino e sincero, nonostante il suo sguardo severo bruciasse di rabbia rancorosa in quelle tenebre fredde e sinistre. Non capiva quale fosse il segreto della Decepticon – sua alleata per modo di dire – nel riuscire a farsi così _amico_ uno come Megatron, ma era un particolare irritante che andava altamente chiarito. Ne aveva il diritto dopotutto.

Ma l'errore più grande di Starscream quel giorno – e questo lo capì a sue stesse spese – fu di peccare di assoluta ingenuità.

Svariate espressioni facciali si stagliarono sull'eterno volto giovane di Airachnid – dallo stupore più sincero fino all'incredulità – per tutto quel mezzo minuto buono di silenzio prima che una espressione tanto familiare al seeker argentato non comparve soprattutto sulle sue labbra tinte di viola intrigante.

Un sorriso ambiguo come pochi – perfido si poteva aggiungere – che come al rallentatore accompagnò i gesti successivi tutt'altro che lenti ed esasperanti.

Perchè fu quel sorriso che accese una spia d'allarme nel cervello di Starscream, poiché la Decepticon allungò i palmi delle mani verso di lui come una madre che invita amorevolmente il figlio ad abbracciarla, andando invece ad _ancorarlo_ alla parete metallica più vicina a dove si trovava lui con la velocità di uno spietato predatore.

Dalle mani di Airachnid si sprigionò la sua tanto rinomata ragnatela sintetica che, con un sibilo sottile e feroce, venne sparata in direzione dell'ex secondo in comando con così tanta prontezza da non lasciargli neppure il tempo di urlare tutto il suo disprezzo per lei.

La testa di Starscream andò a sbattere contro la parete dello scafo in modo assai violento, e se non si ruppe per la botta ricevuta fu solo perchè la sua testaccia dura era fatta di solido metallo.

Un gemito tuttavia se lo lasciò scappare dalla bocca deformata in un ghigno feroce. Il dolore del colpo ricevuto non era nulla paragonabile alla sensazione offerta da quelle ragnatele umide che sapevano di fluidi corporei e di caldo energon, talmente disgustosa da portarlo a scalciare inutilmente cercando di liberarsi braccia e torso da quella solida presa.

"Tu! Puttana! Che cosa pensi di fare, eh?!"

le ingiurie dettate dalla voce aspra e crudele dovuta a quell'improvviso tradimento da parte della femmina, caddero totalmente nel vuoto quando avvertì quella sua subdola risata ad un passo dalle proprie orecchie.

No si accorse di avere quel ragno velenoso a pochi centimetri di distanza come pronto a balzargli alla gola per porre fine alla sua vita in modo definitivo. Ma tanto era il suo sconcerto da averlo ammutolito di fronte a quella luce intensa e ambigua emanata dagli occhi di Airachnid, mentre delicatamente con le punte delle raffinate dita saggiava il suo volto metallico di preda zittita e inerme.

"Se vuoi che parliamo un po' caro Starscream, basta solo chiederlo..."

per il seeker era qualcosa di altamente frustrante non riuscire a muovere le ali per poter fuggire da li in fretta e furia e recarsi nel vero luogo dove era tenuto l'artefatto tanto agognato dal loro Lord. Ma era un'altra cosa sentire una femmina chi gli accarezzava il volto quasi a volerlo sedurre. Una sensazione che si poteva definire _istintiva_ eppure completamente estranea a lui.

Deglutì, cercando di restare calmo e di elaborare un qualunque pensiero che gli permettesse di ragionare lucidamente – senza soffermarsi troppo in inutili sciocchezze istintive come la sottile paura davanti a quegli occhi da cacciatrice – trovando però difficile decifrare quella battuta tanto provocante e lasciva.

Mandarla al diavolo una volta per tutte? Convincerla che potevano semplicemente andare a prelevare quel dannato oggetto assieme? _Supplicarla_ di risparmiargli la vita forse?!

Era già abbastanza umiliante chiedere la grazia a Megatron quindi no, non avrebbe mai optato per una simile scelta per una stronza usurpatrice.

Si limitò a digrignare i denti e a guardarla male quindi, mentre lei fece scivolare le dita sotto il suo mento affilato – portandolo a rabbrividire controvoglia – prima di abbassarsi sempre di più e con una eleganza degna di un ragno assassino fino all'altezza della vita sottile e metallica.

"Non otterrai nulla da me... strega!"

"Oh caro, mi basta così poco per ottenere qualunque cosa da un maschio della tua razza!"

non era esattamente il tipo di risposta che Starscream si aspettava da una spietata aguzzina, eppure era vero che non capiva perchè Airachnid stesse aspettando così tanto per smembrarlo e renderlo uno dei suoi disgustosi trofei da esposizione. Ciò che non gli era chiaro era il motivo di quel suo particolare interesse alla sua vita stretta e, come poi scoprì a breve, al suo stesso cavallo.

"Mm... hai dei tacchi piuttosto affascinanti sai? Mi piacciono decisamente molto..."

"... E mi hai ancorato ad una parete solo per apprezzare le mie gambe?! Liberami e falla finita!"

"Per perderci tutto il _divertimento_ possibile? Ma dai!"

lo stupore della preda non si soffermò tanto sul tono scherzoso della Decepticon, quanto nel modo in cui aveva inteso la parola "divertimento". Se prima era la parola "parlare" che suonava ambigua alle orecchie del soldato alato, ora pareva che quella parola che indicava un colloquio quanto meno diplomatico andava ad assumere ben altri connotati con quel divertimento a lui ancora ignoto.

Con la sua testaccia dura riuscì comunque a capire brevemente cosa la femmina intendesse dire, proprio quando quest'ultima andò a conficcare una mano in quel suo cavallo libero da ragnatele.

Un gemito di sorpresa più pura partì dalla bocca di Starscream, ben presto smorzato quando quel tocco aggressivo e inatteso ai suoi circuiti più nascosti non andò a concretizzarsi in qualcosa di ben più inquietante.

Tra l'altro, la sua espressione facciale doveva così tanto rasentare il grottesco che la stessa Airachnid gli lanciò una occhiata divertita con quei suoi occhi che letteralmente fendevano la notte.

"C-che cosa vuoi fare..."

"Devi essere davvero un _novellino_ se non hai la minima idea di quello che sto per fare, tesoro. Ma non importa... trovo la cosa decisamente più interessante"

sul serio, l'ex secondo in comando non aveva le idee molto chiare su cosa la vedova nera volesse fare con le sue componenti interne – se si trattava di un metodo per strappargli via gli organi interni sintetici... cavolo! Era piacevole seppur vergognoso ammetterlo – ma era come se stesse cercando qualcosa con quella sua mano destra che fino a poco prima stava deliziosamente toccando il suo volto spigoloso come pronta a strapparglielo via.

Poi ecco, la bocca di Starscream si deformò nuovamente in una espressione sconvolta quando un rumore simile ad un "clack" tipico di una serratura che scattava si disperse nei vicoli bui e nel sorriso soddisfatto della sua aguzzina compiaciuta. Con la mano la femmina era riuscita a liberare i cavi interni di Starscream, e principalmente a mettere a suo servizio il cavo di principale di flusso dell'energon.

"_Oh, per Primus...!"_

"fu, fu... Dio non ti sta ascoltando in questo momento"

compiaciuta di quella nuova scoperta – e gustandosi l'espressione allarmata/imbarazzata di Starscream – Airachnid prese in mano quella sua nuova scoperta esaminandola nel dettaglio e con fare soddisfatto.

Il cavo principale era nato principalmente da una treccia di altri cavi fusi tra loro e compattati alla punta da un cappuccio metallico lucente, forato al centro per permettere un'estrazione rapida e indolore dell'energon da parte delle creatrici dedite alla realizzazione di nuovi individui.

C'era una cosa che entrambi i Decepticon conoscevano fin dalla loro comparsa nel loro mondo natio. Il concetto di genitori all'interno della società di Cybertron semplicemente non esisteva.

Quello era una situazione buona per alcune specie organiche come i terrestri, ma per loro le cose si differenziavano in modo assai più drastico assumendo i connotati di una catena di montaggio tanto radicata quanto fragile.

Le femmine sull'antico pianeta un tempo regno del grande Primus, erano le uniche capaci di plasmare l'energon e dargli la giusta forma di scintilla da innestare poi su protoforme create da loro stesse. Quale fosse il processo di creazione per molti abitanti del pianeta rimaneva un mistero – in una società tanto radicata per mantenere l'ordine bisognava occuparsi unicamente dei propri doveri e farsi meno domande possibili – tuttavia le poche femmine designate a tali scopi erano chiamate da tutti "le creatrici" e pertanto rispettate in ogni angolo del pianeta.

Quelle invece che non avevano l'onore di servire il popolo dando la vita ad altre creature per il mantenimento della società, semplicemente veniva loro innestato il blocco per queste loro funzioni tanto istintive quanto naturali. Un sistema così perfetto che rasentava la fragilità assoluta, scatenata nientemeno che da Megatron in persona che ben pensò di piegare il volere dei Prime sottomettendo – nel bene e nel male – le creatrici che non rispettarono la sua autorità.

Leggende tra i soldati identificavano Airachnid come una delle creatrici più sinistre di tutta Kaon, oltre che una tra le assassine e torturatori più efficienti al servizio di Lord Megatron. A quanto pare tali leggende dovevano essere in qualche modo fondate, poiché sapeva dove mettere le mani sul suo cavo del tutto simile ad un comune membro maschile umano, visto che neppure lo stesso Starscream avrebbe saputo con certezza cosa fare per estrarlo. Non che ne avesse mai sentito il bisogno in tutti quei secoli, si sfogava con ben altri mezzo ben più raffinati di quello che avrebbe potuto fare un patetico organico, ma quello che gli interessava era capire cosa intendesse fare ora la femmina.

Perchè in effetti si, lui non aveva mai avuto la "fortuna" di essere scelto da una creatrice per vedere il proprio energon sfruttato per la creazione di nuovi individui dalla mente brillante oppure semplici soldati da battaglia, quindi una parte di lui era intenzionata a vedere cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Seppur con un certo timore, la sua antica natura di scienziato – principalmente creato solo per fare quello ma che poi la guerra _fortunatamente _spinse a decidersi in parte il proprio futuro – premeva di sapere più dettagli.

Ciò che vide quasi lo sconvolse.

Non si aspettava che il proprio _membro_ fosse così sensibile ai tocchi della creatura.

Starscream magari era ignorante in materia, ma Airachnid sapeva che quel fascio compatto era pieno di sensori così sensibili da mandare costanti scosse elettriche al cervello del maschio anche con semplici carezze come era dedita fare in quel momento.

Sapeva dove mettere le mani, e con un sorriso osservò compiaciuta come la sua adorabile preda stesse cercando di combattere con tutto se stesso per mantenere un certo autocontrollo. Un novellino davvero, tuttavia era troppo spassoso per fermarsi li.

I sensori difatti agirono con più decisione quando le dita della creatura si conficcarono in alcune pieghe, portandolo ad irrigidirsi tra diverse piccole _scintille_ bluastre e ad un roco gemito di Starscream seguito a breve da una sua solita imprecazione verso l'ex alleata.

"_Puttana!"_ guaì lui, con una isteria che portò la vedova nera a ridersela tra i baffi.

"Oh, rilassati! Il meglio deve ancora venire..."

per quanto il tono usato si adduceva più ad una comune presa in giro, sfortunatamente per il seeker intrappolato in un modo che si poteva definire indelebile tra quelle ragnatele appiccicose, quella dannata creatura infame aveva fin troppo ragione.

Perchè li, tra quelle ombre nere che teoricamente dovevano inghiottire ogni forma di ambiguità e presunzione possibili – in quel preciso luogo dove gli occhi del maschio si spegnevano sempre più divorate da quel viola lucente negli occhi di lei – Starscream non poté non rimanere affascinato nell'osservare la compagna incurvare quelle labbra viola, piene e seducenti, _tentatrici_, tanto da arrivare ad ammiccare un falso bacio prima di posarle su quello che era la punta di un membro eretto.

Se nel petto metallico avesse avuto un cuore non dissimile da quello umano, probabilmente l'ex secondo in comando lo avrebbe sentito sussultare preda di mille emozioni per quell'immagine così lasciva ora più che mai stampata per sempre nel suo cervello artificiale. Ma invece di un comune battito cardiaco, Starscream avvertì le sue stesse valvole di pompaggio aumentare di velocità quando la vide baciargli la punta di quel_ glande_ lucente e liscio, prima di estrarre quella sua lingua nera come la pece e calda come il fuoco per farla passare con inaudita volgarità per tutta quella punta metallica fino a conficcarla perfino nel foro centrale.

Seppur senza usare troppa forza e seppur solo saggiandone la superficie, ciò portò il seeker a guaire con forza e senza controllo per una scarica elettrica più forte del dovuto e _schifosamente_ piacevole da provare.

Soddisfatta nel notare i notevoli passi in avanti fatti con Starscream – oh, se solo il suo volto non fosse stato di metallo avrebbe gioito nel vederlo arrossire brutalmente – fece scivolare quella sua lingua nera come il peccato altrove, raggiungendo tutte le pieghe offerte da quel lungo cavo rigido e sentendo forte e chiaro i sensori sotto quella cute resistente attivarsi ad ogni sua sua energica leccata o passaggio lascivo.

sembrava gustarselo come se fosse stato un dolce prelibato e a tratti – se non forse costantemente, ne era sicuro – gli lanciava occhiate talmente seducenti da apparirgli volgari degni di uno spettacolo di bassa lega.

Ma contro ogni aspettativa si vergognò di trovare tutto quello dannatamente eccitante.

"Mi... mi fai schifo..._Ah_!"

le parole del seeker prigioniero non combaciavano affatto con i suoi stessi gemiti, ed Airachnid in persona decise di concedersi – e concedergli – un divertimento ben più maggiore.

Contro ogni aspettativa e senza avvertire, la femmina aguzzina spalancò la bocca e inghiottì l'intero membro con una velocità fulminea.

Il calore offerto da quell'umida bocca portarono il cuore di Starscream a lavorare con più urgenza, pompando come un disperato l'energon per tutto il corpo fino a sentirlo bruciare sotto l'armatura argentata.

Gemette. Gemette sconcertato a quelle sensazioni mai provate e per il modo in cui lo stesso ragno velenoso gliele stava offrendo. Con grandi boccate, come se stesse pompando furiosa una pompa idraulica, Airachnid _divorava_ il suo membro metallico portando ogni suo delicato sensore a vibrare d'elettricità e riducendo la mente del seeker quasi alla pazzia.

Non era solo la lingua che correva voluttuosa e lasciva per ogni sua piega ad ogni passaggio sempre più veloce, ma era tutto il resto che lo stava portando allo stato confusionale più puro.

Dai tenui gemiti osceni della femmina che quasi si stava strozzando con evidente compiacimento nel fargli quello che qualcuno avrebbe definito un _pompino _con i fiocchi, fino alle scintille che a tratti scaturivano da quel rigido groviglio di cavi ad ogni stimolo troppo prepotente che direttamente portavano il suo cervello a provare scosse letterali di piacere.

Poi successe, con una velocità che neppure il titano argentato si sarebbe mai aspettato fosse possibile, svariate scosse elettriche portarono tutto il suo corpo a vibrare e a portare una ingente quantità della sua linfa vitale a sgorgare via da quel cavo ancora ancorato tra le labbra di Airachnid.

L'energon caldo e vischioso si riversò nella bocca della femmina con una prepotenza tale da farle sgranare gli occhi per l'inaspettata sorpresa, mentre la sua povera vittima la invocava con voce gorgogliante di un piacere a lui ignoto. Riconducibile senza ombra di dubbio ad un orgasmo primordiale, ora gli era forse più chiaro il metodo con cui le femmine del suo pianeta estraevano quel prezioso fluido per costruire altri esseri senzienti.

"_Airachnid..."_

per Starscream fu una gran fatica riuscire a riprendere lucidità e cercare di osservare una femmina dalla bocca ora libera ma sporca di fluidi osceni. Il suo stesso respiro era ancora accelerato e tutto il suo corpo bruciava ancora spossato per quella ingente perdita di energon.

Ma nulla era più imbarazzante per lui come osservare la compagna leccarsi le dita sporche di quel suo _seme_ alieno e mandare giù nello stomaco i rimasugli rimasti nella sua graziosa bocca. Ci impiegò tempo a sistemarsi e ad alzarsi da terra ancora ghiotta di quell'energon bollente, portando i nervi del seeker ad impazzire anche dopo essersi quasi ripreso del tutto.

"_Però... anche più di Megatron..."_

se si trattava di un complimento nei confronti del titano argentato ancora suo prigioniero, non fece altro che provocargli un moto d'ira e di imbarazzo piuttosto ingente e assieme ansioso come non mai di finirla con quell'autentica pagliacciata. Digrignò i denti con forza ritrovata, prima di sbottare nuovamente indignato ad una femmina che stava gradualmente perdendo interesse in lui.

"A-adesso liberami, Airachnid! Abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo _per_-"

l'ex secondo in comando non si era immaginato che una stupida discussione tra colleghi sarebbe degenerata a quel modo, men che meno però che a sceneggiata conclusa la stessa Airachnid avrebbe preteso da lui un prepotente _bacio_ con quelle sue labbra tentatrici che ancora sapevano di vita calda e preziosa.

Starscream sgranò gli occhi nel sentire quelle labbra ancora calde e dal perenne colore viola stamparsi sulla sua bocca e osare riversare in essa quella lingua che ancora sapeva di peccato.

Affascinato e disgustato al contempo, non riuscì a resistere a quell'ennesima tentazione velenosa pur maledicendola in ogni lingua arcaica che conoscesse con il proprio cervello visto che la sua stessa lingua era impegnata a fare altro.

E catalogando, purtroppo per lui, che il viola era anche** il colore della tentazione** oltre che di un altro paio di significati per lui a dir poco scomodi. Quando poi si staccò da lui con un volgare schiocco, la femmina Decepticon si rigirò tra le mani il volto della sua squisita preda prima di interloquire con lui un'ultima volta.

"Sai una cosa Starscream...?! Magari potremmo_ approfondire_ meglio la cosa in privato. Ma credo che il nostro Lord si ingelosirebbe un poco e io ho deciso di andare a cercare per conto mio il giocattolo che tanto desidera..."

se avesse avuto intenzione di ucciderlo l'avrebbe già fatto con il suo potente veleno, tuttavia gli parve chiaro al seeker prigioniero che l'intenzione di quella strega era stata fin da subito di prendersi gioco di lui nei peggiori dei modi.

L'ira rinnovata in Starscream gli portò nuova forza in corpo ma non abbastanza da staccarsi di dosso quelle ragnatele funeste, anche se per fortuna almeno di staccarsi dalla parete ne fu capace.

"Ah! Dannata Strega! Non riuscirai mai a trovarlo! Mi hai sentito Airachnid?! _Mai_!"

il subdolo servo di Megatron squarciò il silenzio delle buie gallerie della nave con una voce che rasentava l'ira isterica e il canto del corvo più beffardo, tuttavia incontrando solo un'ostinato silenzio come risposta.

Così come Airachnid lo aveva intrappolato sulla parete dello scafo, con altrettanta velocità il ragno velenoso e tentatore, viola come viola era infondo l'animo dello stesso Starscream, si era dileguato tra le ombre ansioso di darsi ad una nuova eccitante caccia.

Lasciando un Decepticon confuso e irato – doppiamente disgustato perchè in fondo all'animo gli era piaciuto ogni singolo dettaglio di quel loro piccolo scontro – a rantolare sul freddo pavimento di un relitto ormai dimenticato da tutti meno che da lui in persona.

Un giorno Starscream avrebbe trovato la sua giusta strada, e allora quella dannata femmina sarebbe stata lei a doversi sottomettere ad una volontà ben più pericolosa.

Ovvero quella del seeker ambizioso e sedotto dal viola tentatore.


End file.
